Before I die I promise to
by Pale-Slytherin
Summary: Severus Snape wird vor das Zauberergamot gerufen, um sich der Anklage des Verrates zu stellen. Seine einzige Rettung - Hermione Granger. Und diese hat tatsächlich interessante Dinge zu erzählen. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. [Complete]
1. Kapitel 1

**Meine Lieben... #g# Ich habe schon vor längerer Zeit eine Geschichte von CORAZON übersetzt, die ich einfach nur genial fand und finde. Allerdings habe ich mich nie getraut Corazon zu bitten, sie veröffentlichen zu dürfen. Jetzt habe ich sie doch mal angesprochen und ihre Reaktion wa nciht nur positiv, sondern geradezu überwältigend enthusiastisch. Da ich sie, genauso wie Rilla, zu meinen Lieblingen im Englischen FF-Bereich zähle, bin ich stolz, euch diese Story präsentieren zu dürfen. **

**Direkte Reaktionen könnt ihr senden an: die emailadresse hier dank ffnet nicht angezeigt werden sollte, hier nochmal: corazon8393 at yahoo punkt com**

**Ich wünsche viel Spass!**

**Before I Die ... I Promise To**

Voldemort war tot und die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft feierte, alle, ausser Cornelius Fudge. Denn Fudge, der die gesamte Zeit seinen Kopf in den Sand gesteckt hatte, versuchte nun seine Macht zu demonstrieren und zu festigen, indem er alle Todesser nach Askaban schickte – inklusive unserem geliebten Severus Snape.

Fudge hatte viele Todesser vor das Zauberergamot gebracht und versuchte dort sie für alle möglichen Verbrechen schuldig sprechen zu lassen, wie Verrat, Attentate gegen politische Führungspersonen und

Auflehnung gegen das Gesetz und die Zaubererwelt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis bestimmte Neuigkeiten über Snapes Verbleiben während des Krieges laut wurden, welche ein Lächeln auf Fudges Gesicht brachten, das die Grinsekatze aus „Alice im Wunderland" vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen. Und um die Spannung der Gefangennahme verschiedener Todesser zu erhöhen, entschied Fudge, die Anhörung von Snape für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen.

xxx

Mit verschränkten Armen stand Snape vor dem Zauberergamot, im Gesicht seinen üblichen finsteren Ausdruck, welcher, bei der richtigen Gelegenheit, einen Kessel hätte schmelzen können. Die schwarzen Roben, die seinen Körper verhüllten, unterstrichen die gesamte einschüchternde Erscheinung, welche den Raum gefangenhielt.

„Severus Sergio Sheldon Sinclair Socrates Stephen Stuart Solaris Snape," sagte Snape, als die Gerichtsschreiberin nach seinem vollen Namen verlangte. Die Menge schwieg, um den langen Namen zu verdauen. Bones senkte ihre Stimme und fragte:" Hatten Ihre Eltern einen Fetisch mit Namen, die mit „S" beginnen?"

Severus starrte die Frau an, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter. Fudge sprang ein, eindeutig zu beglückt über die Anhörung, um die Förmlichkeiten noch weiter in die Länge zu ziehen. „Snape, Sie wurden vor dieses Gericht gerufen, wegen des Vorwurfs des Verrates." Die Menge atmete erschrocken ein. Jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei war, war es allgemein bekannt, dass Snape ein loyales Mitglied des Orden des Phönix gewesen war, während er als Todesser in den Reihen Voldemorts spionierte. Es wurde als Held angesehen, etwas, dass Fudge nicht wahrhaben wollte. Armer Fudge, das war etwas das er nie sein würde, etwas, wovon er nie fühlen würde wie es wäre es zu sein – ein Held.

„Wie bekennen Sie sich?"

„Wie ich mich bekenne?", knurrte Snape in seiner tiefen, seidigen Stimme, welche drei Hexen in der ersten Reihe der Zuhörer dazu brachte, sich hektisch Luft zuzuwedeln. „Das ist die lächerlichste, absurdeste, unsinnigste Idee mit der Sie jemals dahergekommen sind, Fudge", schnappte er.

Fudges Augen weiteten sich, ungläubig, das jemand es wagte so mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Oh, vergeben Sie mir Fudge, eindeutig ist meine Wortwahl ein wenig über Ihrem intellektuellen Horizont, also will ich es so ausdrücken, dass auch Sie es verstehen: Sie sind, verdammt nochmal, absolut durchgeknallt!"

Die Menge brach in Gelächter aus und begann Snape anzufeuern. Die meisten in der Zauberergesellschaft waren mit Snape bekannt, denn schliesslich hatte er 17 Jahre lang in Hogwarts unterrichtet, so dass er entweder die Anwesenden selbst oder aber ihre Kinder gelehrt hatte. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum er die Unterstützung der Menge hatte. Oh nein. Sie hassten ihn als Lehrer. Sie hassten ihn als Lehrer ihrer Kinder. Aber jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei war, benahm sich Snape im Klassenzimmer doch schon mehr wie ein menschliches Wesen. Er zeigte einen Sinn für Humor zusammen mit einer Toleranz gegenüber... tja, gegenüber von fast allem. Die Gesellschaft hatte diesen Wandel bemerkt und aus diesem Grund unterstützte sie ihn.

„Ruhe", brüllte Fudge, während er seine Fäuste auf den Tisch schlug. Die Menge verstummte. „Wie bekennen Sie sich?"

„Nicht schuldig", erwiderte Snape ruhig.

„Nicht schuldig? Sie haben sich beim Endkampf mit Voldemort nicht einmal sehen lassen, Snape! Sie erzählen uns, Sie wären dem Orden gegenüber loyal gewesen, tauchen aber in der entscheidenden Schlacht nicht auf!"

Sehr langsam wiederholte sich Snape: „Nicht – schuldig."

„Dann werde ich Ihre Schuld beweisen. Ich habe eine Schlüsselzeugin, die bezeugen wird, wo Sie in der Zeit während der Schlacht waren", schrie Fudge. „Bringt die erste Zeugin heraus – Hermione Granger!" Die Menge schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

Die Türen flogen auf und Hermione Granger kam herein. Alle drehten sich um, um sie zu beobachten. Sie alle kannten die hochintelligente Besserwisserin mit den buschigen Haaren, aber heute überraschte sie alle. Sie trug ein langärmliges schwarzes Kleid, das eng anlag und ihre Kurven betonte. Es endete an den Knien und hatte einen kleinen Spalt im Rock, genug, um die Phantasie der Männer anzuregen, die sie anstarrten. Sie trug schwarze Nylons, schwarze hochhackige Schuhe und ihr Haar war locker hochgesteckt mit einigen lockigen Strähnen, die sich um ihr Gesicht und in ihren Nacken ringelten. Ihr Make-up war äusserst geschmackvoll.

Unter den Leuten waren einige Hogwartsschüler, deren Münder nun offenstanden, wie Fische, die nach Luft schnappten. Hermione Granger war immer der Inbegriff für Wissen gewesen, doch nun schien es, als würde sie auch zum Inbegriff für Sex.

Sie schritt verführerisch durch den Raum, bewegte dabei anmutig die Hüften und lächelte, als sie sich eine verirrte Locke langsam aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie stellte Augenkontakt zu verschiedenen Personen her und ihre Augen zeigten nichts als Wärme und Ehrlichkeit, was die Menge sofort dazu brachte sie ins Herz zu schliessen. Sie ging an einem kleinen alten Zauberer vorbei, der sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, in dem einige Zähne fehlten, anstarrte. Hermione liess ihre Finger an seinem Gesicht über seinen Wangenknochen zu seinem Kiefer entlang gleiten, zwinkerte ihm zu und lief weiter. Die alte Zauberer kicherte leise und sein Freund klopfte ihm gratulierend auf den Rücken.

Sie lief bis ganz nach vorne und setzte sich in den leeren Stuhl neben Severus, der noch immer abwehrend dastand. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie die Beine übereinanderschlug und noch mehr Haut als ohnehin schon freilegte und genauso wenig warf er ihr einen Blick zu.

Fudge konnte seinen Augen nicht von Hermione nehmen, doch Dolores Umbridge, die neben ihm saß, machte ihr kleines „Chrm, chrm."

Das gesamte Zauberergamot fragte einstimmig: „Hustenbonbon, Dolores?" Sie warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Oh, ja", begann Fudge und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die lüsternen Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Bitte notieren Sie Hermione Grangers Namen."

„Name?", fragte die Schreiberin.

„Hermione Eliz –" „Ja ja", unterbrach der ungeduldige Fudge, „wissen wir. Hermione Elizabeth Ann Granger. Fangen wir an. Ms Granger", Fudge lehnte sich vor. „Wo waren Sie in der Nacht, als Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf von Harry Potter getötet wurde?"

Hermione überschlug die Beine in die andere Richtung. „Ich habe ein Bad genommen, Sir." Fudge fiel fast hin als er das hörte. Die Menge keuchte leise auf und die einzige Reaktion von Snape war ein leichtes Kräuseln der Oberlippe.

„Ein Bad?", krächzte Fudge. Er räusperte sich und fand seine Stimme wieder. „Ein Bad, Ms Granger? Sie wollen mir weismachen, dass Sie in der Nacht des entscheidenden Kampfes ein Bad genommen haben?"

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich dachte Sie sind hier um uns über den Aufenthaltsort von Snape in jener Nacht zu informieren?"

„Genauso ist es. Severus badete mit mir."

Die Menge drehte durch und im Gerichtssaal brach die Hölle aus.

„RUHE!", schrie Fudge. „RUHE!" Es wurde still, als Hermione lächelte. Anhand dieses Lächelns wurde klar, dass sie noch mehr zu erzählen hatte.

„Wieso, Ms Granger, nahmen Sie ein Bad mit Severus Snape während der letzten Schlacht? Sicherlich hätten Sie andere Dinge zu tun gehabt. Zum Beispiel: Haben Sie beide nicht an dem Trank gearbeitet den Potter benutzte um den dunklen Lord zu töten?"

„Ja, das haben wir."

„Dann haben Sie doch auch sicherlich die Wichtigkeit dieses Krieges verstanden und trotzdem nahmen Sie ein Bad?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie, den Kopf nach oben haltend.

„Bitte erklären Sie uns, warum Sie ein Bald nahmen in der Nacht in der Er-dessen-Na-"

"Voldemort", unterbrach Hermione und die Menge keuchte und stöhnte.

„Was?" Fudge zuckte zurück.

„Sein Name war Voldemort. Wenn Sie seinen Namen nicht sagen können, zeigen Sie Angst vor einem toten Mann." Lachen ertönte aus den Zuschauerreihen, als Fudge rot wurde.

„Sagen Sie uns, warum sie gebadet haben", schnappte Fudge.

Hermione saß ein wenig aufrechter im Stuhl und lächelte. „Bevor ich dazu komme das zu erzählen, muss ich etwas weiter ausholen und früher beginnen, sozusagen am Anfang."

„Nun gut", erwiderte Fudge und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Dann tat Hermione etwas, dass alle überraschte. Sie drehte ihren Stuhl herum und blickte zu der Menge, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Es begann vor sechs Monaten..."

xxx

„_Professor Snape, ich schaffe es einfach nicht das letzte Element in diesem Trank zu identifizieren", sagte Hermione. Die meiste Zeit ihres siebten Jahres hatte sie damit verbracht, zusammen mit Severus an ihrem Sonderprojekt zu arbeiten._

_Severus hatten mit Klauen und Zähnen dagegen gekämpft, dass die kleine Besserwisserin einen Arbeitsvorschlag einreichte, aber Albus hatte ihn gezwungen es zu lesen. Nachdem er es gelesen hatte, war er bereit alles zu tun, damit sie mit ihm zusammenarbeitete. Ihre Idee war brillant und komplett ausgearbeitet, jedes kleinste Detail überdacht - alles um den dunklen Lord zu töten.  
_

_Die beiden hatten die üblichen Startschwierigkeiten bis sie schlussendlich zu dem Punkt kamen, an dem sie ihren gegenseitigen Respekt erkannten.  
_

_Severus kam herüber und las ihre bisherigen Resultate die den Trank betrafen. „Anhand der Diagnose, die Sie aus den bisherigen Versuchen gezogen haben, muss das undefinierte Element entweder als Katalysator dienen oder es bindet die restlichen Bestanteile. Es könnte Drachenblut sein oder auch Schlangengift. Beides wird eine ziemliche Bandbreite von Resultaten haben."_

„_Was schlagen Sie vor, Professor?"_

„_Testen Sie jedes einzeln, aber sichern Sie vorher den Bereich mit den nötigen Schutzzaubern."_

„_Ja, Sir", antwortete sie. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie damit, das Experiment vorzubereiten, während Severus sie dabei beobachtete. Es war ihm klar, dass sie in unbekanntem Territorium arbeitete und ein Paar Extraaugen benötigte._

_Als sie die letzte Versuchsreihe durchführte, gab es eine Explosion die stark genug war, die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Als sich der Rauch langsam auflöste, lag sie auf Professor Snape. All ihre Kleidung war verbrannt und das einzige, was ihre Nacktheit bedeckte, war der Körper des jeweils anderen._

xxx

Die Hexen in den ersten Reihen begannen Severus anzustarren und eine befeuchtete verführerisch ihre Lippen, was Severus ziemlich kalt liess, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Hermione dagegen bemerkte es und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Das ist ja alles sehr unterhaltsam, Ms Granger, aber was hat diese Explosion mit ihrem Bad zu tun?"

„Dazu komme ich noch", sagte sie mit süsser Stimme.

xxx

_Severus starrte in Hermiones Augen und sie starrte zurück. Ein seltsames Gefühl von Begehren machte sich in beiden breit, ein Begehren, welches tief in ihnen brannte und fast ausser Kontrolle geriet, aber bevor sie physisch reagieren konnten verzog sich der Rauch endgültig und die klare Luft brachte sie wieder zu Sinnen._

„_Ms Granger, würden Sie bitte von mir heruntergehen?", knurrte Severus. Als sie versuchte aufzustehen, nahm er sich die Freiheit und stiess sie von sich, so dass sie fast gegen die Wand knallte._

„_Professor Snape", rief sie, als sie zu Boden sackte, „es tut mir leid!"_

„_Wenn Sie doch nur nicht so eine... eine...", er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Statt dessen stand er auf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu._

„_Professor", wisperte sie, „sind Sie in Ordnung?"_

_Seine Stimme brach. „Verschwinden Sie!" Hermione wusste, dass etwas falsch lief. Niemals zuvor hatte er weggesehen, wenn er sie anschrie. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und berührte seinen Arm._

„_Professor", sagte sie erneut. Ihre Stimme war sanft und zärtlich, als ihre Hand um seinen Arm glitt und ihn zu sich umdrehte._

_Als sie in seine Augen sah, sah sie Tränen._

xxx

„Sie wollen uns glauben machen, dass Severus Snape geweint hat?", rief Fudge.

„Ja", antwortete Hermione ruhig. „Dieser arme Mann", sie zeigte auf Severus, als sie aufstand, „hat mehr getan, als nur in einem Krieg zu kämpfen. Er hat sich selbst Freundschaft versagt, hat sich isoliert, war absolut einsam." Sie schritt zu ihm herüber. „Während die Gesellschaft ihn verfluchte, kämpfte er gegen Voldemort. Er spionierte, riskierte Folter und Tod, erstattete dem Orden Bericht, hat eure Kinder unterrichtet und niemals etwas im Gegenzug erbeten!"

Sie schnappte sich Snapes Kopf und drückte ihn an ihren Körper, bettete sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Brüste.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da, Hermione? Du weißt genau, ich habe nicht geweint!", grummelte Severus leise in ihren Busen.

„Halt die Klappe und mach einfach mit", murmelte sie.

„Warum hat Snape geweint, Ms Granger", fragte Fudge ungeduldig. Snape weiter festhaltend antwortete sie. „Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass er in diesem Krieg sterben würde und es war sein letzter Wunsch, seine letzten Stunden in den Armen einer willigen Frau zu verbringen."

Eine Hexe in der ersten Reihe kreischte auf und wurde ohnmächtig. Zwei Männer rannten ihr zu Hilfe, während die Zuschauer in eifriges Geschnatter ausbrachen.

„RUHE", brüllte Fudge wieder einmal, „RUHE!" Nachdem es wieder still war, wandte er sich an Hermione. „Sie meinen Snape hat den Krieg übersprungen, weil er SEX wollte?"

„Tja", erwiderte Hermione, Severus noch immer festhaltend, während ihre Finger durch das schwarze Haar glitten, „da war noch mehr, als nur das."

„Und was, Ms Granger?"

„Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nicht als Jungfrau sterben wollte. Wir versprachen uns, dass wir uns vor unserem Tod unsere letzten Wünsche gegenseitig erfüllen würden."

Und wieder rastete die Menge aus. Die Hexe die gerade ohnmächtig geworden war sprang auf und schrie: „Severus Snape, bitte nimm auch meine Jungfräulichkeit!"

Hermione grinste, als sie ihre Wange an Severus' Kopf rieb. „Ms Granger, würden Sie sich bitte wieder setzen!"

Sie setzte sich, während Severus begann seine Roben und sein Haar zu ordnen.

„Snape", schnappte Fudge, „haben Sie Ms Grangers letzten Wunsch erfüllt?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, Sir."

Zwei weitere Hexen wurden ohnmächtig.

„Snape, wie konnten Sie das mit einer Schülerin machen?", fragte Fudge.

„Sie hat mich angelogen!"

„Inwiefern?"

„In der Nacht der letzten Schlacht..." begann Severus.

xxx

xxx

**So, was ist in der Nacht des letzten Kampfes wohl passiert? Über reviews freuen Corazon und ichuns sehr. Haltet euch bitte nicht zurück! #fg#Der zweite Teil folgt in Kürze!**

**Alles Liebe**

**Eure viv**


	2. Kapitel 2

**So, da bin ich wieder. Danke für eure vielen schönen reviews, ich kann nur sagen, dass ich mich sehr gefreut habe. Ihr hättet euch auch keine Sorgen wegen dem 2. Teil machen müssen, ich habe diese Story bereits vor über einem Jahr fertigübersetzt. Warum dann erst jetzt der 2. Teil? #mömpf# Sadismus? ... **

**Naja, hier ist er jedenfalls. Viel Vergnügen!!!**

**Before I die ... I promise to**

**Teil 2**

_Hermione hatte soeben das Brauen des Trankes beendet, mit welchem Harry Voldemort vernichten sollte und füllte ihn gerade ab._

„_Ist es fertig?", fragte Harry, der Todesserroben trug. Es war ein Teil des Planes, damit er nah genug an Voldemort herankommen konnte, um den Trank zu benutzen._

„_Ja", antwortete sie, ein wenig geschockt darüber, ihn in diesen Sachen zu sehen. „Du siehst aus wie..."_

„_Snape, ich weiss", sagte er ruhig. Er war so gross wie Snape und sein schwarzes Haar war ein wenig länger, aber auch das gehörte zu dem Plan, Snapes Rolle zu übernehmen. Das einzige, was ihn noch hätte verraten können, waren seine grünen Augen, doch Hermine hatte ihm aus einem Muggelgeschäft schwarze Kontaktlinsen besorgt._

_Sie gab ihm den Trank und einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sei vorsichtig, Harry." Er nickte und verliess den Raum._

_Hermione nahm ihren Umhang und verliess den Bereich um Hogwarts, um zum Kampfgebiet apparieren zu können. Sie beobachtete Harry, wie er den Trank benutzte wie geplant und sie sah mit an, wie Voldemort starb. Alles lief perfekt. Dann apparierte sie zurück nach Hogwarts._

xxx

„Das erklärt noch immer nicht wo Sie waren, Snape", zischte Fudge.

„Ich bereitete mich für den Kampf vor. Laut dem Brief, den ich von Voldemort erhalten hatte, war es mir verboten vor Mitternacht auf dem Kampfplatz zu erscheinen."

„Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wurde neun Minuten vor 22 Uhr von Harry Potter getötet. Potter war also pünktlich zu dem Todessertreffen anwesend. Wieso wurden Ihnen andere Zeiten mitgeteilt?"

„Hermione", sagte Severus schlicht.

„Hermione?"

„Ja, Hermione."

„Erklären Sie das!"

„Hermione hatte den Brief von Voldemort vor mir in den Händen und änderte die Zeiten, bevor ich sie erfahren konnte. Daher bereitete ich mich auf die Schlacht zu einem Zeitpunkt vor, zu dem Voldemort bereits tot war."

xxx

_Severus betrat sein Badezimmer, gekleidet in seine Todesserroben, vor dem Gesicht die Maske, nur um in der schaumbedeckten Badewanne Hermione vorzufinden. Neben der Wanne stand eine Fasche Champagner und zwei Kristallgläser._

_Er nahm die Maske ab und schnappte: „Hermione, was zur Hölle tust du hier?"_

„_Dich an dein Versprechen erinnern", schnurrte sie._

_Er massierte seine Schläfe und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Welches Versprechen?"_

„_Das Versprechen, dass wenn der die letzte Schlacht nah ist, ich nicht als Jungfrau sterbe und du nicht, ohne in den Armen einer willigen Frau gewesen zu sein." Er erstarrte und erinnerte sich._

„_Hermione, ich gebe einen Dreck auf gemachte Versprechen. Der Kampf beginnt in einer Stunde...", begann er, doch sie lächelte nur._

„_Ich frage mich, was passiert, wenn ich diesen Stöpsel herausziehe?", sagte sie._

„_Nein", rief er, doch es war schon zu spät. Das Wasser floss aus der Wanne ab und liess nichts übrig, ausser ihrem nackten Körper, der mit Schaum bedeckt war. Seine Hand umkrampfte die Maske fester, als sie aufstand.  
_

„_Wie lange hält sich Schaum?", fragte sie. Sie trat aus der Wanne heraus und sie sahen sich beide schweigend an. Die Masse aus weissen Blasen begann, an ihr herunter zu gleiten._

_PLOP Der Schaum erreichte den Boden und Severus' Augen folgten ihm. Dann glitten sie an ihrem Körper entlang dorthin, von wo die Blasen gekommen waren. Ihre rechte Brust war komplett enthüllt und er konnte den rosigen Nippel sehen._

_PLOP machten weitere Schaumblasen und legten die linke Brust frei. Ihre Brustwarzen waren hart von der kalten Luft._

_Hermione bewegte sich auf ihn zu, doch Severus liess die Maske fallen und hob die Hand, um sie aufzuhalten. Unglücklicherweise war seine Hand genau in der Höhe ihrer linken Brust und Hermione lief direkt hinein. Erstarrt stand er da, zu abgelenkt um zu bemerken, wie sie seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang stibitze._

_Sie machte einen Schritt rückwärts, lächelte und schwang den Stab. „Hermione", knurrte er, als er merkte, dass er nackt vor ihr stand._

„_Uups", grinste sie mit gespielter Unschuld._

„_Weißt du nicht, dass du nicht mit fremden Zauberstäben spielen sollst?", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme._

_  
Sie sah hinab auf seine Erektion, welche sich offensichtlich nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnte. „Nennst du ihn so? Deinen Zauberstab?" Er sich an sich herab und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sein Körper auf sie reagierte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schwang die den Stab wieder und die Wanne füllte sich erneut._

„_Komm zu mir, Severus."_

„_Aber der Kampf..."_

„_... ist längst vorbei." Sie erklärte ihm, was geschehen war. „Also, du kannst jetzt entweder böse auf mich sein oder zu mir in die Wanne kommen." Er sah zu, wie sie ins Wasser stieg und sich langsam hinsetzte. Sie griff nach dem Champagner, füllte ihn in die beiden Gläser und hielt ihm eins hin._

_Er zögerte zuerst, doch dann nahm er es an und stieg ebenfalls in die Wanne. „Und was jetzt?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war tief und seidig und er war offensichtlich offen für Vorschläge._

„_Tja", schnurrte sie und nahm eine Waschbürste in die Hand. „Ich wasch dir deinen Rücken, wenn du mir meinen wäschst."_

_Er sah sie an. „Andererseits, warum nicht die Hände nutzen?", grinste sie, warf die Bürste über die Schulter und begann seine Brust zu massieren. „Als erstes wasch ich dein Haar."_

„_Niemand fässt meine Haare an", knurrte er, aber sie ignorierte ihn, drückte ihn zurück und setzte sich rittlings auf seine Oberschenkel._

„_Ich brauche Shampoo." Sie lehnte sich ihm entgegen und drückte eine Brust gegen seinen Mund, während sie nach dem Shampoo hinter ihm griff. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern und fühlte einen Nippel. Seine Zunge leckte über ihn, schmeckte ihn, doch bevor er etwas weitergehendes tun konnte, lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. Er starrte sie an, bewegte sich aber nicht._

_Sie füllte ihre Hände mit Wasser und benetzte sein Haar, bevor sie begann es mit dem Shampoo zu waschen und dabei seinen Kopf zu massieren. Dabei ging sie sicher, dass ihre Brüste sich die ganze Zeit an seiner Brust rieben. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und wartete auf seine Reaktion._

„_Du hast wirklich schönes Haar, Severus. Es ist eine Schande, dass du es nicht öfter wäschst. Allerdings bin ich gern bereit, das für dich zu übernehmen." Sein Blick flackerte nicht, aber es war äusserst schwierig für ihn, sie nicht zu schnappen und auf der Stelle über sie herzufallen._

_Als sie fertig war, füllte sie wieder ihre Hände mit Wasser und wusch das Shampoo aus seinem Haar, dann lehnte sie sich vor und schnupperte. „Sehr schön", wisperte sie, „so, was wasche ich denn als nächstes?"_

_Sie liess sich von seinem durchdringenden Blick nicht beeindrucken. Sie wusste, er hatte in dem Moment aufgegeben, als er zu ihr in die Wanne gestiegen war. „Ich denke, als nächstes wasche ich..."_

„_Ach, lass den Mist, Hermione", fauchte er, riss sie an sich und presste seinen Mund auf ihren. Er war ein ungeduldiger Mann und jetzt war definitiv nicht die Zeit seine Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen. Seine Zunge stiess zwischen ihre Lippen, eroberte sie und ihren Körper, als seine Hände begannen, sie zu erforschen._

_Ihre Nippel verhärteten sich bei seiner Berührung, trotz des heissen Wassers. Er küsste und leckte beide abwechselnd, während seine Hände ihre Brüste streichelten. Seine Finger wanderten über die Spalte zwischen ihren Brüsten und brachten sie zum keuchen, als Hitzewellen durch ihren Körper und ihre Seele schossen._

_Ihr Körper schmolz praktisch in seine Hände, als er sich seinen Weg zwischen ihre Beine bahnte und ohne zu zögern mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Sie war feucht und bereit und er konnte es fast nicht ertragen sie nicht sofort zu nehmen. Er fand den Punkt in ihr, den er gesucht hatte und streichelte ihn, während sie stöhnte. Er wollte sie schnell zum Höhepunkt bringen, damit er sich endlich in ihr versenken konnte._

_Die Tür des Badezimmers flog auf. „Hermione! Snape!", kreischte Harry, als er die beiden in der Badewanne sah._

„_Verschwinde zum Teufel noch mal Potter!", schrie Severus, der nicht im Traum daran dachte, seine Hände von Hermione zu nehmen._

„_Ich wollte nur... fragen... was... uh", stammelte Harry, aber Hermione unterbrach ihn._

„_OH GOTT, SEVERUS!", stöhnte sie, während sie kam._

„_Genug gesagt. Tschüß!" Harry drehte auf dem Absatz um und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu._

_Hermione fiel auf Severus' Brust und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm jemals wieder ins Gesicht sehen kann", murmelte sie. Severus grinste. Er hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn das Gerücht in Hogwarts umginge, dass Professor Snape, der fiese, hässliche Tränkemeister die Schulsprecherin mit ein paar Fingerbewegungen zum Kommen gebracht hatte._

„_Severus!", schnappte Hermione, die an seinem Gesicht genau erkannte, woran er dachte._

„_Was?", fragte er unschuldig. Naja, so unschuldig, wie Severus Snape eine Frage nur stellen konnte zumindest. Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an und erinnerte ihn dann: „So unglaublich das auch gerade war, ich bin immer noch Jungfrau."_

_Er grinste als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Er richtete ihn auf sie und sprach einen Verhütungszauber. Sie sah ihn irritiert an, doch er legte ihn wieder weg, hob sie hoch und positionierte sie genau über sich, dann senkte er sie hinab und drang in sie ein._

_Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er sie füllte, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung spürte sie keinen Schmerz. Der Zauber hatte auch das verhindert. Seine Hände führten sie zu einem Rhythmus, zuerst langsam, doch mit seiner Ermutigung wurde sie langsam schneller. Er erreichte Punkte in ihr, die sie nicht gekannt hatte und als sie in seine Augen sah, lächelte sie und beugte sich hinab, um ihn zu küssen. Ihn endlich in sich zu spüren, war wundervoller, als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte sich so lange nach ihm gesehnt und nun endlich gehörte er ihr._

_Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so bereitwillig zu ihm gekommen war, dass sie ihn so sehr wollte. Sie war so unglaublich begehrenswert und er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Es war einfach zu viel. Noch ein paar wenige Stösse mehr und sie kamen gemeinsam. _

xxx

Die Hexen im Gerichtsaal kreischten, bettelten und schrien nach Severus, sie ebenfalls zu nehmen. Verschiedene Zauberer hängten Kühlungszauber über den Raum. Hermione grinste teuflisch, während Severus sich nicht rührte.

„Bringt den zweiten Zeugen", schrie Fudge. „Harry Potter!" Die Menge stand auf und jubelte, als der Wunderjunge den Raum betrat.

Harry errötete, als er seine Version der Dinge schilderte und bestätigte, was er gesehen - oder besser gehört - hatte, als er in das besagte Badezimmer gekommen war. Wieder jubelte die Menge, als Harry den Zeugenstand verliess. Fudge begann erneut zu brüllen.

„RUHE!" Als es still war, sprach er weiter.

„Severus Snape, das Zauberergamot befindet Sie schuldig, sexuelle Aktivitäten mit einer Schülerin gehabt zu haben. Hiermit verurteile ich Sie..."

„Sie können ihn nicht verurteilen", sagte Albus Dumbledore. Alle Köpfe flogen herum, um den Zauberer anzusehen, der in diesem Moment am Eingang der Halle erschienen war.

„Und warum nicht, um Merlins Willen?", zischte Fudge, der Dumbledore ansah, welcher ruhig vor ihm stand, gehüllt in seine dunklen purpurnen Roben.

„Weil die Informationen, die diesem Gericht vorliegen ungültig sind. Die Aussagen der Zeugin wurden unkorrekt akzeptiert und damit ist die Beweisführung null und nichtig."

„Wovon zur Hölle reden Sie, Albus?"

„Hermiones Name wurde falsch ins Protokoll aufgenommen."

Fudge rollte die Augen. „Ms Granger, wie ist Ihr richtiger Name?"

Hermione lächelte, als sie sich erhob. „Mein richtiger Name ist Hermione Elizabeth Ann Granger-Snape." Dieses Mal wurden sämtliche Hexen der ersten Reihen ohnmächtig, als ihnen klar wurde, das Snape nicht länger zu haben war.

„Ms Granger ist mit Snape verheiratet?", fragte ein verwirrter Fudge.

„Mrs Snape ist mit Severus verheiratet", korrigierte Albus, ein Zwinkern im Augenwinkel.

„Severus Snape", sagte Fudge durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „durch unvorhergesehene Umstände..."

„...Sie meinen durch Ihre Arroganz und Inkompetenz", korrigierte Severus.

Fudge starrte ihn böse an, fuhr aber fort, „...bin ich gezwungen Sie freizusprechen. Sie sind frei zu gehen."

Die Menge jubelte.

Severus stand auf und sah die Zuschauer an. Hermione stand neben ihrem Mann, hakte sich bei ihm ein und er führte sie aus dem Gerichtssaal hinaus.

„Verdammt glücklicher Mann", sagte ein kleiner alter Zauberer, als Severus mit seiner Frau verschwand.

xxx

Hermione und Severus standen ausserhalb des Saales.

„Hermione, das ist doch alles gar nicht so passiert."

„Ich weiss, mein Liebling, aber willst du wirklich, dass sie alle die Wahrheit wissen?", fragte sie süsslich. „Wenn ja, dann bin ich mehr als glücklich zurück in den Raum zu gehen und ihnen zu sagen, dass du über deine Todesserroben gestolpert bist, dich selbst ausgeknockt hast und ich dich später fand, um dir zu sagen, dass du den letzten Kampf verpasst hast."

„Nein", knurrte er. „Das brauchen sie nicht zu wissen. Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass du ihnen so etwas erzählt hast. Wie hast du Potter dazu bekommen zu lügen?"

„Hast du vergessen, dass Harry und ich seit sieben Jahren Freunde sind? Ein Teil vom Regelnbrechen beinhaltet, dass man seine Freunde deckt."

„Glaubst du, wir könnten wirklich mal ein Bad nehmen?", fragte er leise.

„Nur wenn es Schaum und Champagner gibt!", schnurrte sie.

xxx

xxx

**ENDE**


End file.
